You don’t want to know
by NaniNascimento
Summary: Versão alternativa para o episódio 4x08 – “You don’t want to know
1. Capitulo 1

**You don't want to know**

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente House, M.D. não nos pretence! Estamos nos aproveitando da série para mero divertimento.

**Pairing:** House/Cuddy

**Summary:**Versão alternativa para o episódio 4x08 – "You don't want to know

**Author's Note: **Essa história foi escrita a várias mãos. É uma fic coletiva resultado dos devaneios de algumas Huddys brasileiras. Divirtam-se ;)

House: Me tragam a calcinha de Lisa Cuddy  
Foreman: You lost your mind?  
House: Claro que não, nunca estive tão lucido... pelo menos por enquanto.  
Foreman: Você realmente tá falando sério?  
House: Você ainda tem dúvidas?  
Amber: Mas e se ela não usar calcinha? pq eu não uso!  
13: cala a boca  
Todos se retiram da sala do House e param no corredor para pensar em alguma forma de fazer o que o house pediu.  
Cole: Eu não tenho idéia do que vocês vão fazer, mas eu não vou fazer nada. A Cuddy é a Chefe do House, se ela nos pega, estamos demitidos de qualquer jeito  
Amber: Quem disse que precisamos dar a ele uma calcinha da Cuddy. Pode ser uma calcinha de qualquer uma de nós.  
Taub: Algo me diz que o House conhece todas as calcinhas dela de cor.  
13: Eu não sei. Acho que eu não vou fazer nada. Eu concordo com o cole.  
Amber: Então aguarde a sua demissão, pq eu vou comprar uma calcinha.  
Kutner: Eu acho que o House quer que invadimos a casa dela  
Taub: Eu vou junto.  
Cuddy chega na sala do House:  
House! Você mandou eles pegarem a minha calcinha????  
House : Claro que sim. Eu prefiro você sem elas.  
Cuddy: Eu não acredito que você fez isso? Minhas roupas íntimas não são troféus e nem demitem pessoas, pare de fantasiar sobre as minhas calcinhas House!  
House: Eu não fantasio - e tira uma calcinha do bolso  
Cuddy:0

Kutner e Taub estavam na frente da casa da Cuddy.  
Não sabiam como fazer para entrar, as janelas estavam lacradas e não acharam as chaves reservas. Provavelmente House as havia escondido.  
Taub: Eu acho que ele não quer que a gente invada a casa da Cuddy.  
Kutner: Claro que quer! Ele só está dificultando as coisas.  
Taub: O que a gente vai fazer então? Quebrar a Janela? Arrombar a porta?  
Kutner: Não, vamos dar um jeitinho brasileiro nessa fechadura.

Kutner consegue abrir a porta com um grampo de metal. Ele entra, e vai direto para o quarto da Cuddy...e Taub aproveita para analisar a residência.  
Kutner: você não vai ajudar a procurar?  
Kutner olha para o quarto... as gavetas tem fechadura. Abre o guarda roupa... e nada de calcinhas.  
Kutner: TAUB! Sabia que isso não ia ser tão fácil como eu pensava.

Enquanto isso na sala da justiça... quero dizer... na sala do House.  
House: da última vez que você esteve em meu apartamento esqueceu essa peça, ele diz balançando a calcinha com as mãos  
Cuddy: Eu..eu...eu NÃO È MINHA!  
House: Claro que é.  
Cuddy sai com raiva.  
Wilson cruza com ela na porta, e entra na sala  
Wilson: O que diabos... O Que você...? Cuddy está puta da vida.  
House: Isso não é novidade.  
Wilson: Não não, ela realmente está brava. O que você fez?  
House ri  
House: Digamos que eu estou jogando com peças íntimas, e ela não gostou de saber disso.  
Wilson olha com uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Anteiormente em "__**You don't Want to Know"**_

_House: Digamos que eu estou jogando com peças íntimas, e ela não gostou de saber disso.  
Wilson olha com uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada._

Foreman entra na sala com Amber.  
Amber joga uma calcinha na mesa do House.  
Amber: Pronto!  
Foreman: Satisfeito House?  
House: Você esqueceu de tirar a etiqueta  
Amber: So what? Ela não pode comprar calcinhas novas?  
House: Então vamos perguntar para ela se essa calcinha é dela mesmo.  
Foreman: Ela está numa reunião.  
Foreman: Espera. Você não vai até lá!  
House: Quem vai me empedir?  
Foreman: Eu.  
Foreman tira a bengala da mão do House, fazendo com que ele caisse  
Foreman sai da sala com a bengala do House.  
Wilson ajuda House a sentar.  
Wilson: Ninguém manda se meter com a chefe dos outros.  
House: Ela também é minha chefe, idiota!  
Wilson: E o que mais ela é sua House?  
House ri maliciosamente.  
House: Nada que lhe interessa saber  
Tirando a Calcinha verdadeira da Cuddy do bolso e brincando com ela.  
Wilson: You... You... Como você conseguiu...?  
**House: You don't want to know.**  
Wilson: Claro que eu quero saber. Quem ficou por cima, você ou ela?  
House: lembra do cara com síndrome do espelho?  
Wilson: Yes.  
House: Por que você acha que ela se propôs a ir, nós dois, falar com ele? Se evidentemente eu sou o dominante...  
House não consegue disfarçar o sorriso  
Wilson: Seriously???

Cuddy entra enfurecida na sala do House. (ela estava com a bengala dele)  
Ela joga a bengala em cima da mesa.  
Cuddy: ela acabou... a minha com o conselho por que agora você vai ver o que é uma reunião, mas ao estilo professora conservadora, COM EU BATENDO EM VOCÊ E TUDO!  
House: What??? O que eu fiz? Eu nem interrompi a reunião  
Cuddy: Porque o Foreman o deteve House! Você nunca vai deixar de ser criança? Pedir para os seus subordinados pegaram uma calcinha minha já é a gota d'àgua!  
O telefone do House toca...  
Foreman coloca no viva voz [Kutner e Taub  
Kutner: House. Conseguimos entrar na casa dela. Mas as gavetas estão todas trancadas.  
Cuddy: WILSON ME SOLTA OU EU TE DEMITO! E FOGE DAQUI SE NÃO VOCÊ VAI SER ACUSADO DE CÚMPLICE DE ASSASSINATO! OU QUER MORRER JUNTO?  
Kutner: Fuck! a Cuddy tá lá!

Taub: diga adeus ao emprego...  
Wilson não solta Cuddy, que tenta se acalmar (pelo menos parecer calma) para ter uma chance de conversar com House olhos nos olhos  
Cuddy: Sério Wilson, eu preciso conversar com esse sun of a bitch.  
Wilson hesita, e solta Cuddy, mas fica ali observando.  
House e Cuddy ficam a sós na sala dele.  
Cuddy esperou até que o wilson saísse mesmo, pois ele ficou um tempo atrás da porta de vidro observando.  
Cuddy: Me devolve a calcinha?  
House: Não  
Cuddy tenta dar um tapa no rosto dele, mas ele segura o braço dela  
Cuddy: eu não guardo suas cuecas, é algo pessoal sabia?  
House: e eu não posso guardar troféus das nossas noites?  
Cuddy: você é serial killer agora pra guardar troféu? CACHORRO!  
E tenta novamente dar um tapa, novamente frustrado, pois House segura seu outro braço.  
Cuddy tenta dar vários tapas seguidos nele, que por estar sem a bengala acaba caindo e puxando ela para o chão. Eles ficam muito próximos, House aproveita-se para beijá-la, mas ela, ao invés de ceder, pega a calcinha do bolso dele e sai, deixando-o no chão. 

Enquanto cuddy corre com a calcinha nas mãos, triunfante ela vê Cole e 13 sem fazer nada na sala de reunião. Ela coloca a calcinha no meio do decote para que eles nao percebecem.  
Cuddy: E vocês? Não vão procurar a minha calcinha?  
Os dois olham para ela, incrédulos.  
Thirteen: Não.  
Cole : Você quer que a gente procure sua calcinha?

Nesse momento House surge mancando atrás deles. E grita: seus idiotas, me tragam a calcinha de Lisa Cuddy!  
Cole: Não, você quer que peguemos a calcinha dela. Ela é sua chefe... Ela não quer. Ou seja, estamos demitidos de qualquer jeito se for assim.  
Cuddy: House acabou a palhaçada! Por acaso você se tornou o maníaco das calcinhas agora? Essa calcinha me pertence!  
House: não sou maníaco só das calcinhas...  
Cuddy: what?  
House: você entendeu a indireta...  
Cuddy:0  
House: Sou o maníaco das calcinhas, do sutiâ, da lingerie...

Cole e 13 se olham sem entender nada.  
Nesse momento House percebe que um dos seios de Cuddy está maior que o outro.  
House coloca a mão dentro do decote dela e tira a calcinha de lá...  
Cuddy: House tire as mãos dos meus... Mas já era tarde demais.  
House pega a calcinha... e joga para Cole  
House: Aprendam com o mestre  
13: Essa... Essa é a sua calcinha Dra.?  
Cuddy: er...  
House: Claro que é  
Cuddy: Claro que não é.  
House: Eu não acho que você precisa de enchimento no sutiã, ja estão num tamanho bom.

Cuddy: House, se você não acabar com essa palhaçada AGORA eu ...  
House: Você o que, Dra Cuddy?  
Cuddy se aproxima de House e diz com um sussuro: Você vai se arrepender House!  
Cuddy: E Cole, tira a mão da minha calcinha er... dessa calcinha.  
Cuddy se aproxima de Cole e arranca a dita cuja da mão dele.  
House a observa sair da sala com um ar superior. Ah! Como ele adorava o caminhar de superioridade dela. Era ainda mais rebolativo que o normal - se é que isso é humanamente possível.  
Quando Cuddy já estava no elevador, achando que tinha vencido essa batalha, House a grita do corredor.  
House: Hei! Você não me disse qual será o meu castigo  
As portas do elevador se abrem e eles entram  
Cuddy: Se eu te contar perde a graça.  
House: hahahaha Sinto muito em informar, mas eu já entrei pro Guinnes com o recorde de maior horas extras pra clinica. Esqueceu que você me deu 24 horas uns dias atrás? Ele estava com aquela cara de sarcástico que ela tanto adorava.

Controle-se Cuddy. Não se renda agora  
Cuddy: hahahahah Dessa vez que foi pegar pesado. Muuuuuuuuuito mais pesado.  
O elevador chega ao térreo e as portas se abrem.  
House segura a porta pra ela passar e diz: Eu sou um cara durão. Agüento qualquer coisa!  
Cuddy: Até greve de sexo?  
Cuddy vai para o seu escritório sem olhar pra trás! Essa batalha ela tinha realmente vencido. Agora era esperar o próximo movimento do seu oponente.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Anteriormente em __"__**You don't Want to Know"**_

_House segura a porta pra ela passar e diz: Eu sou um cara durão. Agüento qualquer coisa!  
Cuddy: Até greve de sexo?   
Cuddy vai para o seu escritório sem olhar pra trás! Essa batalha ela tinha realmente vencido. Agora era esperar o próximo movimento do seu oponente._

House volta para a sala visívelmente irritado.  
House: Seus idiotas!  
13 e Cole se olham, e Cole solta: Nós não fizemos nada.  
13: Você que pediu para pegarmos a calcinha da sua chefe.  
Kutner e Taub entram na sala.  
Kutner: Não achamos calcinha nenhuma, as gavetas estavam fechadas.

House estava irritado. Seu plano não tinha saido como o planejado. Ele não esperava que Cuddy agisse tão rapidamente. Ele precisava de um plano B.  
House: sumam da minha frente seus incompetentes. Não sabem nem pegar a calcinha de uma mulher. Ó Meu Deus, o que será do futuro da humanidade?! Eu tenho que fazer todo o trabalho sujo!  
House vai para o seu escritório e começa a brincar com a bolinha. Ele tinha muito no que pensar...

Enquanto os ducklings foram visitar o paciente - é.. tem paciente, a gente quase esquece hihihiihi  
O paciente tira um punhado de cartas da boca, Cle tem uma idéia.  
Cole: Você poderia fazer isso com a calcinha da reitora do hospital também?  
Neste momento House chega ao quarto do paciente.  
Paciente: Eu presumo que você seja quem quer a calcinha da reitora.  
House: Além de mágico é vidente?  
O paciente tira a calcinha das suas mãos, como se tivesse tirando um lenço, naqueles truques manjados de mágica.  
House: OMG

O paciente começa a vomitar sangue.

House pega a calcinha.  
House: Cuidem disso - se refere ao sangramento que o mágico está sofrendo.  
E se retira da sala, a caminho do seu escritório.

Cuddy está conversando com sua secretária e assinando uns papéis quando House entra sem pedir liçenca.  
Cuddy: excuse me?  
House: você não venceu a batalha...  
Cuddy(olhando para a secretária): continuamos mais tarde a cuidar desses papéis...  
Esse era o sinal para a coitada sair da sala e foi o que ela fez.  
Cuddy: o que você quis dizer com isso? É G R E V E D E S E X O não entendeu ainda? EU VENCI ESSA BATALHA!  
House mostra a calcinha.  
Cuddy: essa, não é minha...  
House: é sim...  
Cuddy:0

House: Eu sou mais esperto do que você pode imaginar...  
Cuddy: Ah é? prova que é minha então! - Ela diz, provocante.  
House: Bem...eu posso provar que é sua, basta você ir lá em casa hoje de noite que eu te provo...entendeu o trocadilho?  
Cuddy: Você sabe qual é o significado da palavra G R E V E? Ou eu vou ter que te mostrar no dicionário?

House olha para ela com uma cara de 'você não vai fazer isso'.  
Cuddy: Mais alguma coisa Dr. House?  
House se senta na cadeira em frente a Cuddy, que o olha esperando que ele falasse algo.  
Ele a olha, dá um sorriso de 'quem vai aprontar'  
House: Nope.  
Ele sai da sala dela e vai em direção a Clínica.

House pega o celular.  
House: Cut Throat Bitch, você faria tudo por uma das vagas na minha equipe, certo?  
CTB: O quê que eu tenho que fazer?  
House: Venha até a clinica 


	4. Capitulo 4

_Anteriormente em __"__**You don't Want to Know"**_

_House pega o celular.  
House: Cut Throat Bitch, você faria tudo por uma das vagas na minha equipe, certo?  
CTB: O quê que eu tenho que fazer?  
House: Venha até a clinica_

Minutos depois 

Cuddy estava em seu escritório preenchendo uma papelada quando escuta um falatório vindo da Clinica. Ela se levanta e vai conferir o que está acontecendo.  
House: Isso mesmo! Eu tenho aqui em minhas mãos a calcinha da 'Dean of Medice' deste Hospital. Ó, falando nela. Cuddy por favor, vem cá, nos dê a honra da sua presença!  
Cuddy não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. House estava sentado no balcão com uma calcinha preta nas mãos. A SUA calcinha!  
Cuddy: House eu vou te matar !  
House: Ela ta envergonhada, que bunitinho! Mas vamos logo ao assunto. Eu quero saber quem dá mais por essa calcinha?  
Cuddy:0  
XX: Eu dô 10 pratas  
House: 10 pratas?! Essa foi a calcinha que ela usou no filme porno B de maior sucesso da História dos EUA  
Cuddy:0:0:0:0:0:0:0  
Cuddy: House, stop!  
Cuddy vai ao encontro de House com o intuito de tira-lo dali, leva-lo para o seu escritório e corta-lo em pedacinhos!

Quando Cuddy está segurando o braço de House, ele dá o sinal para CTB e a médica, com uma caneta mira laser, aciona o sistema anti-incêndio da Clinica. Em instantes o local estava um caos. Era água pra todo lado e pacientes, acompanhantes e enfermeiras apavorados com medo do 'incêndio' tentando sair ilesos. Cuddy também tenta se 'salvar', mas House a impede de sair do seu lado. Ele esquece da sua perna com problemas e a prende pela cintura.  
Cuddy: House, o que vc tá fazendo? Let me go!  
House: Você acha mesmo que o prédio tá pegando fogo? A única coisa com fogo aqui sou eu!  
Cuddy: VC fez isso? House você é inacreditável! Dessa vez você passou dos limites. Dessa vez você vai rezar preu cobrir o seu ass e eu sinto muito, meu bem, mas eu não vou me esforçar nem um pouquinho! Vou deixar que o conselho faça o que bem entender com você, e eu ...  
House não a deixa completar a frase.  
House: Isso, isso, continue com o sermão! Mas saiba que estou muito agradecido por você ter escolhido uma blusa branca pra hoje  
Cuddy olha pra baixo, para a sua própria roupa.  
Cuddy: Oh Fuck!

Cuddy cruza os braços afim de disfarçar algo.  
Cuddy: Me dê a sua blusa.  
House: Não.  
Cuddy: House, please. Eu tenho que chegar até a minha sala  
House: A greve acaba?  
Cuddy: Não!  
House: Então não.  
Cuddy: Ok, então você vai deixar todos verem o que é seu? Ok! - ela descruza os braços e segue para o seu escritório.  
House não tinha pensado nisso, ele pensou que ela desistiria da greve. Ele segue Cuddy.  
House: Cuddy - diz ele tirando a blusa e cobrindo-a.  
House vai com ela até a sala.  
Cuddy fecha as persianas - ela queria trocar de roupa.  
Cuddy: House, por favor, saia da minha sala.  
House: Você tá brincando? Eu te emprestei a minha blusa.  
Cuddy: E eu agradeço imensamente, agora, por favor... saia  
House: não, Cuddy... Você está com uma roupa transparente, toda molhada... Você acha mesmo que eu vou sair daqui? E alem do mais, o empréstimo da blusa foi sob uma condição. - House faz a sua melhor cara de sedutor (ah! safado mesmo)  
Cuddy: No way!  
House: Você não pode trair assim a sua própria palavra!  
Cuddy: Eu não dei a minha palavra...  
House: Você se calou e 'quem cala consente', então é como se tivesse dado.  
Quando Cuddy percebeu House já estava a centímetros dela.  
Cuddy: House, aqui não!  
Ele chegou mais perto - e a cara de safado ainda estava lá  
Cuddy: House, alguém pode vim aqui pra saber se estou bem! As pessoas se importam comigo, sabia?  
House: Então vamos ser rápidos antes que alguém apareça!  
Dito isso House a joga no sofá, de uma maneira que ela não poderia escapar. Mas ela nem tentou mesmo

House a beija, e desce a mão em direção à coxa dela.  
Wilson entra na sala (cortando todo o clima) e pasma com a cena que havia acabado de presenciar.  
House e Cuddy sentam um ao lado do outro, e House joga a blusa dele sobre ela.  
Ele não queria que Wilson visse a Cuddy com a blusa transparente.

Wilson: Er...eu...eu vim aqui saber se você estava bem Cuddy! O burburinho de um incêndio aqui na clinica já correu o hospital inteiro  
Cuddy: I'm fine, Wilson. Tks!  
House: E eu? Vc não tava preocupado comigo não Wilson?!  
Wilson: A Amber me garantiu que você estava bem. Não sei bem porque, mas acreditei nela.  
Por alguns instantes, a sala fica com um silêncio constrangedor  
Wilson: Bom...vejo que vocês estão ótimos! Então, eu vou voltar ao trabalho.  
Wilson sai da sala (parece chat isso, enfim...)  
House não perde tempo e posiciona a sua mão no local em que ela estava antes de serem interrompidos.  
Cuddy: House, stop! Eu tenho que arrumar a bagunça que você criou! Você tem noção de que um suposto incêncio pode ter chegado aos ouvidos dos pacientes?!!!!  
House: Arg, tudo bem. Wilson estragou o clima mesmo...  
House se levanta para sair da sala, mas antes sente um puxão  
Cuddy: Isso me pertence!  
Cuddy roda a sua calcinha com o dedo indicador  
House tenta roubá-la novamente. Mas Cuddy é mais rápida.  
Cuddy: Nã nã ni nã não  
Ela vai pra sua mesa e House vai para a porta. Ele esta prestes a fechá-la quando ouve:  
Cuddy: É House...eu acho que você ficou sem calcinha hoje.  
House a olha com cara de debochado.  
Cuddy: Mas eu acho que posso te dar um sutiã como prêmio de consolação, se você quiser!  
House lhe dá um sorriso vitorioso...e sai da sala 

FIM


End file.
